


Мать

by Jane D Ankh-Veos (CTL)



Category: The Sandman (Comics)
Genre: Gen, The Sandman: Overture
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 14:30:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19320076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CTL/pseuds/Jane%20D%20Ankh-Veos
Summary: Она вспоминает своих детей.





	Мать

Космическое безмолвие ласкает её слух больше музыки жизни. Пусть бесчисленные миры, их боги и их творения барахтаются и утопают в своих мимолётных желаниях, смешных амбициях, страстях и ссорах. Её обители шум этой суеты не достигает. И Она счастлива.

В самом деле, отчего бы не быть счастливой? Ей ничего не нужно. Она так же прекрасна, как и до встречи со Временем. И их дети — один лучше другого.

Судьба и Сокрушение, конечно, пошли в отца. Тот утверждает, что и его любимая дочь тоже, но именно Она доверила ей ключи от небытия и прочие маленькие женские хитрости.

Ведь Она сама — предвечная пустота, и Она же — колыбель всего сущего. В наслаждении слившись со Временем, Она породила Смерть — но едва во вселенных затеплился разум, туда пришёл её младший брат, Сон, и принёс неодолимое желание всего несуществующего воплотиться, а невозможного — сбыться.

Такова Её противоречивая природа, и дети унаследовали её. Да, Она гордится ими. Несмотря на то, как скоро они избаловались и отбились от рук.

Время — вечный старик и вечное дитя — больше не навещает Её. Узоры мироздания слишком легко увлекают своей эфемерной пестротой, и напрасно было бы ожидать, что изменчивой, равнодушной и капризной натуре не наскучит отстранённое ледяное совершенство Её бесконечности и абсолютного мрака.

И пусть. Она беззвучно смеётся, купаясь в океане первозданного хаоса, и в игриво-рассеянной задумчивости помешивает пальцем завихрения галактик. Всё равно все они когда-нибудь вернутся к своей матери. И, как и Она, будут счастливы.


End file.
